Nothing's Black and White
by Emma Iveli
Summary: When Mami died she never expected to wake up on an island in the Grand Line. Nor did she expect her magic to turn into Devil Fruit Powers. Being too young to join the marines, she becomes a bounty hunter. However after fighting with a certain pirate crew she learns that not all pirates are bad and not all marines are good. Please R
1. She Who Seeks Justice

A/N: Okay, my second Madoka Magica fic this time I'm doing my tried and true method! Let's make it a One Piece crossover! Hehehe (sigh)... Anyways I was inspired by a cosplay pic on tumbler. Those who heard about the idea sounded interested so I decided to do it once I was finished with PMAM. There are differences from the picture though... mostly in the time frame, the picture had Post-Time skip Luffy but I decided to use Pre, due to the fact the idea I had in mind currently is unable to use Post in my mind... yes I know it's going to be an AU (well later on) but I just felt it wouldn't work... So yeah...

Anyways enjoy the story which I'm planning to be a rather short one... I might do sequels and spin-offs pending on well this fic goes. Anyways enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't Madoka or One Piece, if I did then I would have had a canon event where Luffy kicks Kyubey's butt!

Kyubey: What?

Emma: But I do own every OC that shows up...

Nothing's Black and White

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: She Who Seeks Justice

Corallo Island was a unique Island. Mostly because it was the largest Coral Island on the first half of the Grand Line. Due to this it didn't have a magnetic signature.

However this was also the reason why it not only attracted pirates but also had a Marine Base, it's coral and artisan who created such fine works of art with the coral.

At the shore tow men who were harvesting coral looked at their haul.

"It looks like it's going to be a fine haul." Said one of them.

"I know right!" said the other.

That was when someone came from behind knocked out the two men, it was pirates.

The captain grabbed the coral and looked at it.

"So this is the famous Corallo Coral." Said the captain, "I'm sure I can fetch such a good price though."

"I would be putting that back if I were you." Came a voice.

They turned to see a 15 year old girl. She had very curly hair put into pigtail and was wearing a white sundress with yellow flowers on it.

The captain laughed.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" he asked.

"I am." Said the girl.

The captain stopped laughing.

"We mean business little girl." Said the captain, "And I can't have any witnesses."

The caption mentioned for his men to fire on the girl. When they she jumped into the air there was a bright flash of light.

She landed on her feet, however she was dressed in a completely different outfit.

She was now wearing a dress, it skirt was yellow with a black trim, the top was white, around her wait appear to be a dark grey bodice and around her neck was a yellow ribbon. She had grey socks with white stripes that went up to her thigh, as well as black and yellow boots. On her head was black hat, attached it was something white and fluffy (it was unknown was it was) and in her hair was a large golden hairpin that resembled a flower.

"So what you changed your outfit." Mocked the pirate captain.

The girl removed her hat and swiped in the air, when she did several muskets came out of her hat.

"So what… you just summoned muskets out of your hat…" mocked the pirate captain starting to sound unsure.

That was when she grabbed the gun and fired them. However every time she missed all of the pirates.

The pirates laughed.

"You're all show aren't you?" asked the captain, "However I think you might be worth more alive than dead capture her men!"

The pirates ran towards her… completely unaware from the bullet holes on the ground erupted ribbons that grabbed all but the captain.

"What the…" said captain.

The captain looked at the girl.

"You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you?" asked the captain.

"Yes, the Ribbon Ribbon Fruit." Said the girl.

That was when suddenly the captain found himself being tied with ribbons as well, but this time it was a red one with a strange lock on it.

The girl pulled out something from her skirt, it was a lot of wanted posters. She began to go through them.

"Captain Tiger Tiberius bounty 25 Million." stated the girl, "You're not worth much, are you?"

"Who are you?" asked the captain.

"My name is Tomoe Mami, and I'm a bounty hunter." Said the girl.

The girl, named Mami, took the pirates to the marine base and met with the captain. He was a talk man with some muscle but not too much. He appeared to be a nice man with light green hair and no facial hair.

"Amazing Mami! Simply amazing." Said the captain of the base, one captain Buckley Abner, "Another job well done."

"It wasn't anything." Said Mami.

'After this I'm sure I can get HQ to bend the rules." Said Captain Buckley, "I know your young but your record, even after being here for only two months."

"You don't' have to." Said Mami.

"Think about it." Said Captain Buckley.

That was when Captain Buckley's assistant Amelia came into the room. She had short light brown hair and very nice.

"I have the new wanted posters." Said Amelia she looked at Mami, "Oh and I have some for you too."

Mami looked at the posters, she looked at them.

"I'm sure you heard the news about the Straw Hat pirates." Said Captain Buckley.

"The Impel Down Incident, of course." Said Mami.

"Well the world governed gave them either new bounties and for the members that didn't' have them added them." Explained Captain Buckley.

"I don't know if I can use this poster." Said Mami.

"Is because their pet is only 50 Berry?" asked Captain Buckley.

"No not that one." Said Mami, "I mean this one."

She showed him the picture for "Black Leg" Sanji.

"I don't think they got the best artist for this one…" said Mami.

Amelia started laughing hysterically, "I'm sorry… sorry… it's just that it looked like a guy my cousin dated once…"

"I think I can understand that." Said Captain Buckley, "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about."

"I was also wondering if you knew anything about the Coral Pirates." Said Mami.

The Coral Pirates were a prate crew that was based in the area it was often that they world ransack the towns of the island but the Marines were always too late.

"No… no sighting yet." Said Captain Buckley.

"I see." Said Mami.

"I know you promised the islanders that you would catch them but give up already… no one can catch them." Said Captain Buckley.

Mami sighed and left not only the office but also the base.

With some of the money she earned, she decided to go shopping. She went to the food stalls.

"Oh hello Mami, what would like to buy?" asked the stall owner.

"Just some strawberries today." Said Mami.

"Of course." Said the stall owner.

He gave her some of the strawberries.

Mami then went to another stall to buy sugar, flour and eggs.

"Making one of your cakes again?" asked the woman who ran the stall.

"I am." Said Mami.

"If you ever need extra money why don't sell your cakes." Said the woman.

"No I just caught a pirate today so I'm good." Said Mami.

The woman laughed, "I'm still surprised someone so young could so powerful."

Mami headed home as she walked home she walked passed several little girls picking flowers.

"It's Mami!" said one of the girl.

Another little ran over to her, "I picked you some flowers." Said the little girl.

"Thank you." Responded Mami patting the little on the head and taking flowers.

She got to her house, which was a simple house on the outskirts of town, she got a vase and put water into it, then placed the flowers into it.

She then started baking a cake.

As she did she reflected on her life. The truth was, she wasn't from the island, she had only arrived there a few months ago, but it wasn't just that she wasn't from but rather the universe as well.

(Flashback)

Tomoe Mami was a magical girl.

A magical girl was a young girl who made contract with a creature named Kyubey to fight horrible monsters called witches and their familiars in order to protect humans, in exchange they get one wish.

Most magical girls fight for their own gain BT Mami was unique. However it was a very lonely job.

But this… the was a very good day, she was training two other girls, Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka to become magical girls, and Madoka made the promise that after Mami killed this wish she herself would become a magical girl.

How it was not meant to be, in Mami's joy she got reckless. The witch also had an ability, it started off small, however she shot with a musket it suddenly grew into a giant monster clown worm.

Mami stood in fear it chomped down on her.

Mami knew nothing… until she felt herself being shaken.

She opened her eyes found herself on a beach, tow young boys were shaking her.

"You're awake." Said one of the boys.

"Where am I?" asked Mami.

She began to think back, she knew the witch ate her and now she's on a beach.

"Is this heaven?" She thought.

"You're on Corallo Island." Said the other boy.

"Corallo Island?" asked Mami.

"Were you in a ship wreck?" asked the first boy.

"No." said Mami.

"Then how did you get here?" asked the first boy.

"I don't know." Said Mami.

That was when she noticed she was in her school uniform, she looked at her middle finger.

"My Soul Gem is gone." She thought.

That was when they heard gunfire.

"Oh no pirates again!" yelled one of the boy.

"Pirates?" asked Mami.

"Don't you know about pirates?" asked the second boy.

"No." said Mami.

"Maybe she has amnesia and somehow doesn't remember pirates!" said the first boy.

"No that's impossible." Said the second, "How can she loose all of her memory of pirates!"

Mami decided to investigate.

She headed to the closest town and hide from behind a building however the boys followed her.

She watched as the pirates forced the people of the town to stand together as they were being tied up.

"All right! Let's raid this town before the marines get here!" said the captain.

"Oy!" yelled his crew.

Mami watched…

"I don't have my Soul Gem… will I be able to fight them?" she thought.

That was when she felt a gun pointed at her.

"Captain I found more!" yelled the pirate pointing the gun at her.

That was when instinctively Mami created ribbons to bind him.

Mami looked at her hand.

"I still have my powers." She thought.

The pirates all turned to her, with their guns drawn.

Mami closed her eyes, she felt it, even with out her soul gem she could transform.

"So you have the ability to change clothes." So what mocked the captain.

Mami curtsied, and a few muskets came out of her dress.

"Well that's unexpected." Said one of the pirates.

Mami fired at the pirates but missed every time.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked captain.

From all nearby bullet whole ribbons appeared and formed a net around the pirates. She then created more ribbons to bind the pirates further.

The town's people watched and cheered. The two little boys ran over to their parents as they all celebrated.

That was when the marines appeared.

"Who are you?" asked one of the marines.

Before Mami could answer, the marine captain stopped him.

"She's the one who stopped the pirates, so she should be treated like a guest." Said the marine captain.

The captain took Mami to his office and began to ask question. Mami knew she would have to lie or at least omit parts of her story.

"So you don't know how you got here." Said the captain.

"No…" said Mami.

"Well considering your Devil Fruit powers, it wasn't a ship wreck." Said the captain.

"Devil Fruit?" asked Mami.

"You don't trembling eating a devil fruit either, that's strange. I mean with your abilities…"

Mami reminded silent.

"How old are you?" asked the captain.

"15." Answered Mami.

"That's a shame." Said the captain, "The age become a marine without starting out as a shore boy is 17."

That was when his assistant came in with a brief case.

"I have the money." Said his assistant.

The assistant gave the believe case to Mami who was confused.

"What's this for?" asked Mami.

"That pirate you caught as it turns has a 50 million berry bounty." Said the captain.

Mami was suspired, that was when the captain had a look on his face.

"Wait… you want to fight pirates, right?" asked the captain.

Mami nodded.

"Why don't you become a bounty hunter until your old enough to join the marines." Said the captain.

"I don't know." Said Mami.

"Think about it." Said the captain.

With the money from the bounty, she bought a house on the island along with future and a new wardrobe, after all she couldn't wear her old school uniform all the time.

After thinking about she decided to become a bounty hunter.

She also was properly introduced to the Marine Captain (Captain Buckley) and his assistant Amelia.

She also noticed when she transformed while hairpin was the same, it lacked the soul gem. She didn't know what it meant but it still did worry her.

She also got to knew the people of the island, and learned the island's plight. The marines were unable to catch the Coral Pirates. And she made it her goal to find them and bring them to justice.

However her perception of what was really going on was when she was invited to a beach party that some of the marines were holding.

"Are you sure you can go swimming Mami?" asked Amelia, "I mean your devil fruit powers."

"I keep telling you, they're no devil fruit powers." Sid Mami.

She jumped into the water from a small dock that was used often for jumping into the water to swim.

However she sank into the surprisingly deep water and passed out.

However when she passed out she had visions. Visions of what happened after she was eaten by the witch.

Madoka was too saddened to make a wish and become a magical girl. Sayaka on the other hand, who once asked if was possible to wish for someone else, became a magical girl to heal a boy's hand.

Not only did Kyoko, a magical girl who was once Mami's partner show up to claim Mami's territory get into fights with Sayaka, but also Soul Gems were the souls of magical girls and their bodies were just empty husks but also witnessed Sayaka turning into a witch.

Kyoko, who after finding out about the whole Soul Gem thing began to become friends with Sayaka died killing Sayaka's witch form so she wouldn't have to die alone.

Not only that but it turned out Homura, a magical girl Mami wasn't getting along with made a wish to protect Madoka in another time line… she was a time traveler and would rewind time anytime Madoka died.

What was worse was the most powerful witch in the world. Madoka couldn't let Homura fight for her anymore.

Madoka made the ultimate wish, to kill every signal witch before they were ever born in the past, present and future.

After these visions Mami found herself in her old apartment with Madoka. The tow talked about her wish then Kyoko showed up

After reassuring Madoka it would be fine, her apartment disappeared and alls but herself and Kyoko remain in a black void.

"Well that was interesting." Said Kyoko who was girl with long hair put into a ponytail, "So when you died were you sent to another city with you're powers turned into the ability to fight hollows?"

"Hollows?" asked Mami.

"Seriously?" asked Kyoko, "You're not fighting Hollows? Then what's going on with you?"

"I'm on an island on a planet that's not earth…" said Mami, "and I fight pirates."

'Seriously?" asked Kyoko, "I guess magical girls aren't sent to the same universe every time."

"What?" asked Mami.

That was when Madoka's voice came from nowhere and said.

"Don't worry, I won't tear you from your new lives. All magical girls who died without becoming witch's won' lose their lives because of my wish."

And that was there was a bright flash of light and Mami found herself in an infirmary.

"Good your awake." Said the doctor.

That was when also saw Amelia.

"You lied Mami! You did eat a devil fruit." Said Amelia, "Don't ever go swimming again! You hear me!"

Mami sighed…

In the next few days she entered a depression, most people thought was because of the fact that Mami either A. Remember how she got to the island or B. Finally found out about that she did indeed a devil fruit but didn't when or why.

However they didn't know the truth, Mami had realized thanks to Madoka's wish everyone she ever knew was dead. Her wish literally destroyed and created an entirely new universe.

Well not everyone, Kyoko was apparently still alive in a similar situation as her but had more information about what was going on.

But everyone else… they were all gone forever. She was one of the last people from her entire universe.

Well Madoka was also "alive" but she was just a concept… something physically didn't exist.

However she snapped out of it thanks to she realized she had a new life, a new goal and new friends.

She realized there was a reason why Madoka let her keep her new life and not merged with her new self from the new universe.

Her was stopping all pirates and one day she would be able to bring the coral Pirates to justice.

(End of Flashback)

Mami was preparing tea when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found the two men she saved earlier.

"Mami we wanted to thank you for stopping those pirates." Said one of the men.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Mami.

"Is there anything to repair you?" asked the second man.

"No… no it's fine." Said Mami, "Though if you want I'm baking a cake if you want to come to have tea."

Both men laughed.

"You're probably the only bounty hunter to ever invite people for cake." joked the second man.

Mami laughed along with them.

She loved her new life there…

Not to far away from the island, a pirate ship sailed.

From the crow's nest the one who was acting as look out saw the island.

"Hey!" called out the look out, "There's and island."

The navigator checked it her log pose.

"That's odd." Said the navigator, "It's not pointing there."

Another woman on the crew approached her.

"That's Corallo Island." Explained the woman, "It's a coral island, so it's not made from the type of rock that make up the grand line."

"So it had no magnetic signature." Said the navigator.

"No…" answered the woman.

"OH WOW!" yelled the crew captain, "Can we go to the island"

The crew's captain was very childish.

"I don't know." Answered the navigator.

"We should go." Said the crew's cook who grabbed his thumb at the captain, "Even with the new fridge, he still eats a lot."

"Fine we'll go." Muttered the navigator, "But only if I find a suitable hidden place to dock."

"All right!" cheered the captain.

The Jolly Roger flapped in the wind, it was a simple skull and crossbones with a straw hat.

They were the Straw Hat Pirates, the pirate crew that had a hand in destroying Enies Lobby.

"Straw Hat "Luffy was the captain with a bounty of 300 Million.

The navigator was "Cat Burglar" Nami, with a bounty of 15 Million

The cook was "Black Leg" Sanji and despite having that horrible poster (that did look nothing like him), he had a bounty of 77 Million.

The woman was "Devil Child" Robin, with a bounty of 80 Million and was the crew's archeologist.

Also on the crew was "Pirate Hunter" Zoro with a bounty of 120 million who was the crew's swordsman

The crew's sniper, Usopp who due a falling out he had during the Enies Lobby incident (and had since patched things up) went by the alias Sogeking and with his Sogeking persona had a bounty of 30 Million.

The crew's doctor "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper had the piddling bounty of 50 Berries (due to the fact that marines thought he was their pet)

And the newest member "Cyborg" Franky the ship's new shipwright who had a bounty of 44 Million.

And with them heading to Corallo Island Mami would get the fight of her life…

Next Time: Captain Buckley asks Mami to fight the Straw Hats, will she be able to win or will she lack certain information? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes... Kyoko in this ended up in the Bleach when she died, I might do that Spin-Off but I would like to see how this story goes first... and no please ask if they want to write it...


	2. Mami VS Luffy

Chapter 2: Mami VS. Luffy

Captain Buckley was looking over files about Mami. Her skills were incredible and her captures were amazing, she had captured so many pirates after appearing on the island, he knew the Marines would probably bend the rules to let her join, but he first had to convince her.

After all if she joined the Marines he could transfer her. Her vow to capture the Coral Pirates were a problem.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked himself.

That was when Amelia came in with tea.

"Thank you Amelia." Said Captain Buckley, "Say you're good friends with Mami, do you think that you can convince her to join?"

"I'll don't know, I think you would need official documentation saying she can join early." Said Amelia.

"You got a point." Said Captain Buckley.

That was when one of the Seaman Recruits entered.

"Captain Buckley! The Straw Hat pirates were sited." Said the sea recruit.

"What?" asked Captain Buckley.

"You're kidding right?" asked Amelia.

"No… I'm not." Said the seaman recruit.

That was when Captain Buckley got an idea.

"I think I can solve our problem." Said Captain Buckley.

The seaman recruit was confused but Amelia was worried.

At Mami's house she waved goodbye to the two men. She then began to do her dishes.

However a Baby Snail Phone she had began to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mami, it's an emergency, I need you back here, right now." Came Captain Buckley's voice from the other end.

Mami immediately headed to the base. When she got there Captain Buckley informed her what was going on.

"The Straw Hat Pirates." Said Mami.

"Yes, I'm afraid they've been sighted approaching the island." He explained.

Mami froze when he said that, sure she joked that she wasn't able to use Sanji's wanted poster. But she never expected to go at them head to head.

"Mami, even though you're not a Marine you're the strongest person I have at hand." Said Captain Buckley.

"All right." Said Mami, "I do it."

"Remember Monkey D. Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit which means he can stretch, I also have a suspicion that Chopper is not just they're pet." Said captain Buckley.

Mami nodded.

"I will understand if you can't defeat them." Said Captain Buckley, "So please be careful."

Mami left, a little unversed by what he just said.

Back inside the office, Amelia realized something.

"Wait… isn't Nico Robin a devil fruit user as well?" she asked.

"She is… I just felt I needed a little insurance." Said Captain Buckley.

On the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat's ship they were finding a good place to dock. Nami was one of the best navigators so she was able determine the best place that was not only hidden but also was deep enough to drop anchor. The entire crew was on deck.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" yelled Nami grabbing him.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"We need to be careful." Said Nami.

"I heard there is a Marine Base here." Said Robin, "It's not a strong one, but it will cause us problems."

"What?" asked Nami, "Why didn't you say that before?"

"I'm sorry." Said Robin.

"I can take Chopper and Usopp into town and we can get supplies." Said Sanji.

"Good idea." Said Nami.

"No one will recognize that you're the pirates on the wanted poster." Said Zoro joining the conversation.

"What was that!" yelled Sanji.

Before both of them could fight they heard a voice pipe up "Excuse me."

They turned to see Mami on the shore.

"You're the Straw Hat Pirates, right?" asked Mami.

Sanji looked at her, his eyes erupted in hearts.

"We are!" said Sanji as pink hearts erupted from him.

"Isn't she a little young?" asked Zoro.

Sanji snapped out of it, "I'm sure she's 15 or 16 so it's fine."

"So do you live here?" asked Luffy.

"I do." Answered Mami.

"Can you show us around?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry, I can't." said Mami.

"Why?" whined Luffy.

That was when Mami jumped onto the deck and when she landed she was in her magical girl costume.

"No way." Thought Robin.

"Oh wow that was so cool!" said Luffy.

However Zoro tried to attack with one of his sword but Mami block with one of muskets.

"Bounty hunter?" asked Zoro.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Responded Mami.

That was when her Musket turned into ribbons and wrapped around Zoro's sword.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"She ate a devil fruit." Said Nami.

"That's right." said Mami summoned ribbons to use as whips.

"Ribbons?" asked Franky, "Is that supposed to do something?"

Mami grabbed Franky's leg with the ribbon, he then fell on his back hard. He winced it pain and found himself being covered by more ribbons.

"You're not getting away with that!" yelled Sanji.

Mami turned to look at him and Sanji froze.

"I can't hurt her!" yelled Sanji.

Mami stared at Sanji, she couldn't help to ask but "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Mumbled Nami.

Mami tied up his legs with her ribbons.

"Are you going to give up or do I have fight the rest of you?" asked Mami.

"I surrender!" yelled Usopp putting his hands in the air.

"Usopp!" yelled Nami.

That was when Usopp was bound by ribbons.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Mami.

"We're not going to give up that easily!" said Nami taking out her weapon, which was strange staff.

Chopper who was a reindeer that ate the Human Human Fruit turned to his full human form, Zoro readied his only available sword, Robin got prepared as did Luffy.

That was when Mami grabbed her hat and summoned many muskets.

"That's so awesome!" said Luffy with his sparkling.

"She trying to capture us!" yelled Nami and Zoro.

"I know… but it's still awesome!" said Luffy.

Mami began to fire her muskets. However due to the fact she was intently missing confused everyone.

"Hey! You didn't hit any of us!" said Luffy.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Zoro.

However Usopp saw through it.

"She missed on purpose!" yelled Usopp.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Be careful she's planning something!" yelled Usopp.

However before they could react the ribbon from the placed she missed grabbed all but Luffy binding them.

"Why didn't you get me?" asked Luffy.

"Because you have a bounty of 300 Million, I know it would be that easy to take you down." Said Mami.

That was when Luffy found his entire body bound with ribbon, but only under his clothes, the strange thing is that it didn't tie him up.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Luffy.

"You'll see." Said Mami.

Luffy gritted his teeth and decided to try use one of his simple attacks the Gum Gum Pistol, which was just a punch, however he found he couldn't stretch.

"Hey! Wait a second!" said Luffy, "What did you do?"

Nami's eyes widened.

"I get it." Said Nami.

"Get what?" asked Zoro.

"The way she tied him up." Said Nami.

"The way her ribbons are bound he can't stench." Said Robin.

Luffy glared at Mami.

Why you Cork-Screw Head!" yelled Luffy.

"Cork-screw head?" asked Mami unaware that her pigtails resembled corkscrews.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Sanji, "Her hair is cute!"

Mami sighed then created two small handheld cannons.

Luffy knew it was portably best to run. Mami of course quickly followed him.

"Chopper." Said Robin, "are you able to get out this?"

"What?" asked Chopper, then he realized, "Oh right…"

Chopper shrank down and was able to escape from his ribbon.

That was when also when many arms appeared and started to untie any ribbons they could, Chopper also helped.

As Robin was doing this she realized that Mami had no idea about her devil fruits.

Back with the chaise, Luffy managed to get into the lower levels of the ship. As he did Mami realized it was probably better to switch out the handheld cannons for her muskets.

Meanwhile Luffy managed to find a large gun that Franky was building. Luffy looked at it.

"Should I use it?" he thought.

Then he realized that Mami had captured all his crew and he gritted his teeth.

That was when he felt the musket pointed at him, Luffy tuned around and pointed the gun at Mami.

"You're going to let my crew go!" yelled Luffy.

"I won't let you pirates roam the seas again." Said Mami glaring at him.

However before either she or Luffy could fire, arms suddenly sported all over Mami's body and grabbed her, forcing her to drop her musket.

"Well I got here right on time." Said Robin standing on top of the stairs.

"How…" said Mami.

"You didn't know about my devil fruit power." Said Robin.

Mami's eyes widened.

Robin walked down.

"Your reaction means no doesn't it?" asked Robin.

Robin walked over to Mami and whispered in her ear, "I know you're a magical girl."

Mami was in shock.

"You lost this time." Said Robin, "It wouldn't be cowardice if you ran away right."

Mami said nothing and removed her ribbons from Luffy body then ran up the stairs. When she got to the deck she said that Nami and Zoro were now out. Zoro was trying to get the ribbon off his sword while Chopper and Nami tired to untie Franky and Usopp.

Mami decided to remove the ribbons.

"I'm letting you go this time. But next time we meet expect another fight." Said Mami.

She jumped off the ship and ran back onto the island.

Luffy and Robin came up to the deck.

"What happened?" asked Usopp.

"She didn't know about my powers." Said Robin.

Mami headed back to the marine base as fast as she could. She saw that Captain's Buckley's door was closed. She gentle knocked on it however when she did it opened slightly.

"So how do you think your plan worked?"

She peeked inside and saw that Captain Buckley was on the Snail Phone with someone.

"My plan had many layers to it, if she does mange got defeat them then it would be easy to convince the brass to bend the rules and let her join." Explained Captain Buckley, "If she fails and lives, then I'm sure switch interested from to you to them."

"And if Nico Robin kills her then she out of my hair all together." Responded the person he was talking to.

"Oh I doubt she'll be killed she's too skilled to die." Said Captain Buckley.

"Either way as long as she's gone you'll get your money." Responded the other person.

"I see." Said Captain Buckley.

Mami began to shake, she couldn't believe what she was hearing… Captain Buckley was trying to get rid of her by sending her to out to fight the Straw Hats.

"I'm planning a raid for tomorrow. With the Straw Hats here you can distract your men." Said the person on the other end.

"Good idea Miller." Responded Captain Buckley.

"Miller?" thought Mami.

Mami couldn't believe it… Miller was the captain of the Coral Pirates…

That was when she realized it, Buckley was often discouraging her from trying to catch the Coral pirates for one reason or another…

That was when she realized, Buckley was working for Miller… he was bought off but the coral pirates.

Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"This can't get any worse." She thought.

"There are openings in your schedule, if you want to go after the straw hats during." She heard Amelia say.

Mami fell to the floor. She and Amelia had become such good friends since she arrived on the island, she was grateful that Amelia but it never affected their friendship.

"What was that?" she heard Buckley say.

Mami got up and ran out of the room.

Amelia checked the door and saw it was open.

"I thought you locked it." Said Captain Buckley.

"Do you think anyone heard you?" asked Miller.

"No one's there." Said Amelia.

"Good… we need to schedule when you'll go after the Straw Hats." Said Miller.

Outside it began to rain.

The stalls decided to remain open as it often rained on the island, they didn't mind keeping them open, the weather often cleared up very quickly.

Mami got outside of the base and looked up at the sky.

Everything she thought she knew about this world was a lie. She thought that Captain Buckley fought pirates to protect the people… she was wrong… she thought Amelia helped him… she was wrong…

Both of them were working for the pirates.

She walked through the town, there was a spot she had to go that wasn't any where near the base.

At the stalls Sanji, Usopp and Chopper were trying to buy some fruit.

(Flashback)

After Mami had left the Straw Hats had a meeting.

"All right! We have to get off the island as soon as we can." Said Nami, "We don't know when that girl will come back."

"No way! I'm going to fight Cork-Screw Head Again! And I'm going to beat her!" yelled Luffy.

Nami punched him in the head.

"We still need supplies, so Sanji, Usopp and Chopper should still get them but they should hurry up." Said Nami.

That was when Nami got a feeling.

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"It's going to rain." Said Nami.

"A big storm?" asked Sanji.

"No… never mind… it's not going to be as bad as I thought." Said Nami.

"Even if Coral Island not made up of the same rock as the rest of the Grand Line, it still has the same weather patterns." Explained Robin, "So we don't have to worry about storms here."

"That's good." Sighed Nami.

"So we still have to go?" asked chopper.

"Looks like it." Said Sanji.

"I can't go, I'm suffer from my Can'tGoOnTheIsland Disease." said Usopp.

Sanji dragged Usopp away.

(End of Flashback)

Sanji and Chopper despite looked normal… despite the fact that Chopper was currently in his reindeer form, which was not normal for the island.

On the other hand Usopp was looking around trying to see if "Cork Screw head" was nearby.

"Will you stop acting suspicious." Muttered Sanji.

He looked over one of the fruit stands.

"You're not around here are you?" asked the man running the stand.

"No we're travelers." Said Sanji.

"What's wrong with your friend." Said the stall owner.

"He has a weird disease." Answered Sanji.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Replied the Stall Owner.

"Sanji! Whispered Usopp, "I see Cork-Screw Head"

Sanji, Usopp and Chopper all saw Mami walking towards them, all three of them looked away.

"Hey Mami! How were those strawberries?" asked the Stall Owner.

However Mami didn't respond, she just kept walking. She had no exception on her face.

"That's strange." Said the stall owner, "I haven't seen her act that way since she almost drowned."

"Who is she?" asked Sanji.

"Oh that's Tomoe Mami, a local bounty hunter." Said the stall owner, "She's too young to join the marines, so she decided to become a bounty hunter until then, she has to be one of the best."

"Guys… I don't like that look on her face." Whispered Chopper.

Chopper decided to follow her.

"Chopper come back!" yelled Usopp.

"I'll be back later." Said Sanji.

"That's okay, I guess animals are more in tune with these things." Said the stall owner.

The three of them followed her at a distance that was when they watched walk on to the dock.

"Why am I even here?" thought Mami, "I should have died!"

That was when Mami jumped right off the dock.

This shocked the three watching her… even though they didn't know her that well.

Sanji ran after her and jumped into the water.

Mami had lost hope. Everything she had believed about this place was wrong…

Thankfully there were ways to give it back to her…

Next Time: Mami gets to know the crew. How does Robin know about Magical Girls? Not only that but Mami tells them about what's going on. Turns out Mami doesn't know one of the reasons why Luffy has a bounty.


	3. Pirates Can Be Good

Chapter 3: Pirates Can Be Good

Mami stood in the strange nebula like void crying. She didn't know where she was but she assumed she was dead. That was when she felt something wipe away her tears. She looked up and saw it was Madoka.

"Madoka?" she whispered.

"It's fine Mami." Said Madoka.

Madoka hugged Mami, "It's going to be okay."

"I through I knew that world… why was I even sent there?" she asked.

Madoka broke the hug so Mami could look into her eyes.

"You don't know everything about that world, right?" asked Madoka, "So that means if there's bad marines there has to be good pirates, right?"

Mami blinked, everything she saw so far…

"You haven't seen the whole world have you?" asked Madoka, "So it's possible, right?"

Mami remember what she told Madoka when she made her wish.

Madoka became hope itself.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Said Madoka.

There was a bright flash of light and Mami opened her eyes. She looked around and saw it appeared to be an infirmary.

"I'm alive." she said.

She looked around she didn't know where she was. It wasn't like any other infirmary she's been to. Granted she hadn't to every single one on the island but none of them were this small.

In the galley of the Thousand Sunny, Sanji was making some soup, while at the table Robin was reading while Chopper sat near the door worrying about his patient.

"Why would she do that?" asked Chopper, "She was so confident when fighting us."

"Something must have shocked her and felt death was the best option." Said Robin.

Chopper stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How can you be so casual about that?" asked Chopper.

"Because I've heard about people with her type of Devil Fruit powers." Said Robin.

"What do mean type?" asked Chopper.

"You noticed how she was able to not only suddenly change her clothes but also create weapons." Said Robin.

Chopper nodded.

"It's not uncommon for those with those abilities to either commit suicide or try to commit suicide.." explained Robin.

"Oh…" said Chopper.

That was when the door to the sick bay opened up. The person who opened it was Mami. There was an awkward silence then she slammed the door shut.

"Well it looks like she's awake." Said Chopper.

"She wasn't expecting to wake up here." Said Robin.

"Should I go examine her." Said Chopper.

"No I think I should talk to her first." Said Robin.

Back in the sick bay Mami was calming herself down.

"Why am I even here?" asked Mami.

That was when she noticed the other door. She decided to see if that's an exit.

However the other door opened.

"That is an exit, but don't you want to know why you're here?" asked Robin who was the one who opened it, she then closed.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Mami.

"It's because our cook saved your life." Said Robin.

"He did?" asked Mami.

"He did." Said Robin.

Madoka's words echoed in her head, "There must be good pirates."

She looked at Robin, then she remembered something.

"How do you know about Magical girls?" she asked.

Robin held up her book, Mami's eyes widened when she saw the title "History of Magical Girls."

"You're not the first to appear in this world." Said Robin, "And I doubt you'll be the last."

Mami flinched when she said that.

"Did I say anything wrong?" asked Robin.

"No… nothing that concerns you." Said Mami.

The two stood in silence.

"Did you find out the marines were corrupt?" asked Robin, "Or perhaps you learned something more about the world government that you didn't like..."

Mami looked at her, "How would you know?"

"When a magical girl ends up in this world she knows nothing and depending o where she lands she makes assumptions on how this world works. It also depends on their worldview when they arrive. If they're on the idealistic side tends to see thing black and white, pirates are evil and the marines are good… However if something shatters that perception it's not uncommon for them to end their lives." Said Robin.

Mami looked at Robin.

"How would you know that?" asked Mami.

"Because there have been many cases similar to yours." Said Robin, "After all, they see it like fighting witches."

Mami sat down on the bed.

"How do I know you're not making this up?" asked Mami.

"If I was making this up then how would I know about magical girls and witches?" asked Robin.

Mami would have responded however the door opened up and Sanji came with a tray that had soup on it. Of course hearts were coming from him.

"Mami I brought you some soup to make you better!" said Sanji.

"It seems our moment was ruined." Said Robin.

Sanji laid the soup, which was simple corn porridge.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what you liked." Said Sanji.

"Thank you." Said Mami who realized something, she never gave her name to them, "How do you my name?"

Sanji managed to get out of love cook mode, "When you went to the dock you passed me at one of the stalls in the market. The guy running it called out to you but you didn't notice."

"Oh…" said Mami.

Mami was hungry so she did eat it. Which made Sanji very happy.

"IF you want more I have some Mami!" said Sanji.

"It's okay." Said Mami.

"Okay! Mami!" said Sanji.

Mami couldn't help but to stare at Sanji.

"He just acts that way when it comes to pretty girls." Said Robin.

"Oh…" laughed Mami.

That was when she saw Chopper trying to hide. The key word was trying as he was trying to peek at her but in the opposite way, IE: His eye was cover but the rest of his body was seen.

"Chopper I think now would be a good time to examine her." Said Robin.

"Oh, okay." Said Chopper.

"Examine me?" asked Mami.

"He our crew's doctor. Though the marines don't know that." Explained robin.

Chopper examined Mami and found there was nothing wrong.

"Everything seems to be fine." Said Chopper.

"That's good." Said Mami.

There was a silence, Chopper wanted to ask but he knew that was her personal business.

That was when the door slammed open.

"CORK-SCREW HEAD!" yelled Luffy.

"Please Luffy, don't fight her." Said Chopper.

"Why did you try to do it!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Mami.

"You're so strong! You almost beat me!" yelled Luffy, "But then you do something like that! I wanted to fight you again!"

"Look this has nothing to do with you!" yelled Mami.

"It doesn't matter." Said Luffy, "Don't you think your friends would be hurt if you died like that."

Mami flinched.

"What would your family think!" yelled Luffy.

"My family died a long time ago!" yelled Mami, "And the two people I thought I could trust wanted me gone!"

Luffy stiffened when she said that.

Mami managed to clam down.

"Even so…" said Luffy, "That was still stupid…"

The room became silent. That was when Mami remembered… the marines were coming and it was just a distraction from the Coral Pirates Raid.

Madoka's words once again echoed in her head.

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Mami.

"Only a couple hours." Answered Chopper.

"The marines are coming tomorrow to fight you." Said Mami.

Luffy was surprised when she said that.

"And it's all a distraction so another pirate crew could attack the towns." Explained Mami.

At the Marine Base, a Seaman recruit was telling what he saw to Amelia.

"What… please tell me your lying." said Amelia.

"No I'm of it, I saw her jump in." said the Sea Man recruit.

Amelia began to tremble, "And you didn't do anything?" she asked.

"No Ma'am, because I'm on the payroll." Said the seaman recruit.

On the payroll was a code for "Working with the Coral Pirates."

"If I did something then I would be paid this month… I'm sure…" he said.

"I see…" said Amelia.

She sighed heavily.

"Maybe if I had just told her the truth…" mumbled Amelia.

"What was that." Said the seaman recruit.

"Nothing… back to work and don't tell anyone else until the captain officially announces it." Said Amelia.

"Yes ma'am" said the seaman recruit.

Amelia sighed, she hated her job. Yes, she was Captain Buckley's assistant… but that was her unofficial job title. In reality she was the second highest ranked marine on the base. She was a very good fighter but everyone on base treated her like a secretary for some reason and that's what she became.

She sighed and knocked on Captain Buckley's door.

"Come in." said Captain Buckley.

Amelia came in.

"What is it Amelia?" asked Captain Buckley.

"There have been a report that Mami has taken her own life." Said Amelia.

Captain Buckley's eyes winded then quickly brushed it off.

"It was bound to happen, that girl was too idealistic." Said Captain Buckley, "She would have snapped sooner or later."

"What are we going to tell the rest at the base?" asked Amelia.

"We'll claim the Coral Pirates did it." Said Captain Buckley.

Amelia froze when he said that.

"Is everything all right?" asked Captain Buckley.

"I'm fine." Said Amelia.

"Good you should get ready for tomorrow." Said Captain Buckley, "We don't know how well we'll do against the Straw Hats and I need my best fighter in top shape."

Amelia nodded and left the office.

Tears stream down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered.

On her desk she noticed the files for the Straw Hats, she remember reading it once, she stopped crying and got an idea.

One she wasn't 100 percent on but she hopped it would work.

In the galley of the Thousand Sunny Mami explained the situation.

When she was finished, she noticed that Nami, Zoro and Franky were all looking at her suspiciously.

"How can we trust this isn't a trap?" asked Nami.

"I understand if you don't trust me." Said Mami.

"You didn't see her before she jumped." Said Sanji.

"She looked so sad." Said Chopper.

"Why are you telling us?" asked Nami.

"Because I have the feeling that you're the only ones I can trust right now." Said Mami.

The room became silent.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "We'll help fight both the marines and the pirates!"

"Really?" asked Mami.

"All of them need to get their asses kicked!" yelled Luffy, "And afterwards we're going to fight again Cork-Screw Head."

"You don't have to call me that anymore." Said Mami, "we are on the same side."

"I can't." said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Mami.

"Because your name sounds too much like Nami's." said Luffy, "If I say it then everyone will get confused who I'm talking to."

Mami sighed.

"He has a point." Said Zoro.

"I'm still going to her Mami." Said Sanji in love cook mode.

"All right! We'll coming for you!" yelled Luffy.

"You know they're not coming until tomorrow right?" asked Nami.

"I know that!" yelled Luffy.

Nami punched him in the head.

"If you want to you can sleep on the ship tonight." Said robin.

"Thank you." Responded Mami.

That night Mami wasn't able to sleep so she was reading the history of Magical Girls book, Robin had lent it to her. She was surfside to learn that many magical girls had become pirates, in fact that that lived passed the first year on this world (which was the time that if they would trey to commit suicide, it would be during that time frame) the majority of magical girls would become pirates.

That was when there was a knock of the door.

"Come in." said Mami.

It was Robin who had some tea.

"I saw the light." Said Robin.

"Oh." Said Mami.

She put the cup on the desk.

"I'm the last one." Admitted Mami.

"What?" asked Robin.

"I'm the last magical that will come." Explained Mami, "My universe was destroyed."

"How?" asked Robin.

"A friend of mine made a world altering wish." Said Mami, "She wished that she would kill every single witch before they are born."

Robin was surfside.

"Wait then why are you here?" asked Robin.

"I died before she could make that wish." Explained Mami.

"I see." Said Robin.

Mami had learned that every single magical girl that suddenly appeared had died before appearing.

"Wait you were dead and from another universe?" asked Luffy making his presence known.

Both Mami and Robin stared at him.

"Wait… how long were you in here?" asked Mami.

"I outside, I was going to try to break into the fridge again but I heard you talking." Said Luffy, "So how are from another universe and how did you die."

"Well it's hard to explain." Said Mami.

"Then explain it easily." Said Luffy.

"That's not what I meant." Said Mami.

"Come on tell me! PLEASE!" begged Luffy.

"He isn't going to stop is he?" asked Mami.

"I'm afraid not." Answered Robin.

Mami sighed and told him her story. Luffy was amazed when she finished.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy, "You have to join my crew!"

"But… I thought you wanted to fight me." Said Mami.

"You are powerful! But you're not on the marines side any more, right?" asked Mami.

Mami didn't know how to respond.

"Is he okay?" asked Mami.

"From what I heard he just acts this when he finds someone he wants to join his crew." Responded Robin.

"I don't think I can join the crew." Said Mami.

"Come on! IT will be fun." Said Luffy.

"Let her think about it." Said Robin, "Until this is all over."

"Fine…" grumbled Luffy, "By the way Robin can you open the fridge for me? I mean we're on an island and we can get new food."

"I can't." answered Robin.

"Why not." Said Luffy.

"We still need that food." Explained Robin.

Mami couldn't help but to watch as Luffy tired to get Robin to at least give him the code.

As the sun rose, all of the marines had gathered.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are still on this island." Said Captain Buckley, "We must capture them at all costs!"

Many of the Marines Cheered, some because they knew they captured them it will go down in history other cheered because it had been a while since a raid.

No far away on the ship of the Coral Pirates. They were over looking a map of the island.

"When the Marines get to the Straw Hats ship we'll attack!" said Miller.

The crew cheered.

And so the battle for Coral Island would begin, no one would know how it would end, who was on who's side… All that was known was that nothing would be the same for the island ever again…

Next Time: The Straw Hats and Mami begins their fight with the marines. However will all the Marines fight with Captain Buckley when the truth is revealed and why wasn't that door locked? Find out next time!


	4. Amelia's Loyalties

Chapter 4: Amelia's Loyalties

Mami stretched, she didn't sleep much during the night. But it felt good tell someone about her past.

Even if that person was a pirate who didn't seem smart… or sane…

There was a knock on the door.

"Mami! It's time for breakfast." Came Sanji's voice.

Mami opened the door to find an incredible lay out, though it was mostly meat.

She also a few plates with heart shaped pancakes.

Sanji mentioned for to sit at one of those seats.

"Thank you Sanji." She said politely.

The others began to arrive for breakfast. They would have talked about the upcoming fight however Luffy was eating so much that his stomach expanded like a balloon.

"Don't worry." Said Robin, "It's completely normal."

When Luffy was it was time to discus the plan for that day.

"So how powerful is this base?" asked Zoro.

"From what I heard." Explained Mami, "It's one of the weaker bases of the Grand Line."

"Why would that be?" asked Zoro.

"Due to the fact that this island has no magnetic signature it's very difficult to even find this island." Said Mami, "Even Marine navigators have to use Eternal Poses of nearby islands just to find this one."

"But you have to remember we're merely a distraction." Said Robin.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I'm going to kick the marines asses then kick those pirates asses."

Mami was going to say something.

"Don't even try." Said Sanji.

"What?" asked Mami.

"When he gets this way there's not that can stop him." Said Zoro, "Better get used to it."

"What do you mean better get used to it." Said Mami.

Zoro looked at her, "Never mind…" he said.

"When are they coming?" asked Nami.

"I didn't hear other than in the morning." Said Mami.

"All right! Let's get ready!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait…" said Zoro, "I have a plan."

Meanwhile in the marine base. Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed.

"Today is the day." She whispered.

She join the other marines gathering outside.

"All right!" called out Captain Buckley, "We will go after the Straw Hats. And after today everyone will see this base not as one of the weakest of the Grand Line but as the one that caught the menace of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

The marines cheered.

"All right! Let's go to the their ship!" called out Captain Buckley.

As the Marines started to leave, one of them who was "on the payroll" called the Coral Pirates with a Baby Snail Phone.

"We're headed to fight the Straw Hats now." Said the marine.

"Good. Call again when the base is 100 prevent destroyed." Responded the member of the Coral Pirates on the other end.

"I will." responded the marine.

On the Coral Pirates ship they heard the word and prepared to sail to the island.

Captain Buckley and Amelia who was carrying a halberd were leading the troops to the Thousand Sunny.

Back on the Thousand Sunny they Zoro finished telling his plan.

His plan was for Mami to hide until the Marines questioned how they knew that they were coming.

"Why do we have to do it this way?" asked Luffy.

"They don't know you know that they're coming." Said Zoro.

"And they don't know I'm working with you." Said Mami.

"Oh man… I wanted to see what else you can do with your magical girl powers." Said Luffy.

"Magical girl powers?" asked Nami.

"It's a long story." Mami laughed nervously.

"They should be here any minute." Said Robin, "we should get ready."

The others nodded and the crew waited on the deck, while Mami hid on the upper deck.

Within a few minutes the marines arrived.

"I am Captain Buckley Abner!" called out Captain Buckley, "I order you to surrender right now or will be forced to fight."

"No way!" yelled Luffy, "Not after what you did to corkscrew head."

"What?" asked Captain Buckley.

Nami whacked him in the head.

"He doesn't know what you're talking about." Said Nami.

Mami from her hiding place face palmed.

"Corkscrew head…" thought Amelia, "It can't be…"

"They somehow got word of our attack somehow!" yelled one of the marines.

"I don't know how you found about this, but it doesn't matter." Said Captain Buckley.

"I told them!"

Mami left the aquarium. The marines stared in shock, easily the one who saw her failed suicide attempt and Captain Buckley.

"Mami! I thought you despised pirates!" yelled one of the marines, "Why are you helping them."

Before Mami could say anything, Amelia dropped her Halberd and starred crying.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry!" cried Amelia, "It's all my fault! I should have told you!"

Mami blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"I left tape on the door. I knew that you would probably come back when Captain Buckley was having his conversation." Explained Amelia calming down, "But I didn't know you would try to kill yourself because of it! I should have just told you and everyone what kind of person Captain Buckley is!"

Captain Buckley glared at her.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

He was about to slap her but Amelia quickly grabbed her halberd and blocked it.

"You forgot how capable I was…" said Amelia, "I'm not jut your sectary but your second in command!"

Amelia walked over to the Thousand Sunny then used her halberd to draw a line.

"I am in on it but I always gave my money away." Said Amelia, "I knew I couldn't say anything to the higher ups because I was sure someone was always watching me but… Captain Buckley is working for the Coral Pirates!"

Many of the marines were whispering among themselves.

"I would rather side with pirates that know nothing about this island beyond coral importation and the fact it has no magnetic signature." Said Amelia, "Those who on my side cross this line! We have to stop him!"

Several of the Sea Man recruits crossed the line.

"What are you doing men?" asked Captain Buckley, "You believe her? She's just my sectary!"

That was when a few more crossed the line.

"You keep forgetting, I'm a Lieutenant… and if you ever came to the gym you'd remember that…"

Captain Buckley began to get extremely angry.

"Shoot them for insubordination!" ordered Captain Buckley.

Several of the marines took out their rifles. However they were suddenly tied by ribbons.

"You're forgetting you're dealing with me." Said Mami who then transformed.

"Mami! How can you be siding with pirates?" asked Captain Buckley, "You know they're all evil."

"I could say that same to you." Responded Mami creating one of her rifles and pointing it at him.

That was when they heard screams and explosions.

"That's coming form the town…" said one of the marines on Captain Buckley's side.

"This attack on the Straw Hats were just a distraction." Said Amelia, "So the Coral Pirates can do a raid."

The remaining men who were not on the pay roll joined Amelia's side.

"There is no way you can win." Said Captain Buckley.

"You didn't look up Monkey D. Luffy's file. He had defeat Buggy the Clown, Don Krieg and Arlong three of the strongest captain of the East Blue." Said Amelia, "Plus there's word is that he's the real person who stopped Crocodile… if I was in charge of giving him is nickname it would have been the Pirate Smasher…"

"I wouldn't care for that name…" said Luffy.

"Mami…" said Amelia, "You should go into town sand stop the Coral Pirates. You are the one who made a vow to stop them."

"Are you sure?" asked Mami.

"Me and the Straw Hats can take of them…" said Amelia, "We'll talk about everything that happened last when this all over… okay…"

Mami nodded and jumped over both sets of Marines. She then summoned many of her riffles and shot the ground many times. When she was there was a fence made of ribbons to prevent anyone from going after her.

"I hate to boss you around… but are you ready?" asked Amelia to Luffy.

"Not really…" said Luffy.

"What…" said Amelia.

Nami began to beat up Luffy.

"Why won't you help them!" yelled Nami.

"Corkscrew head is going at it alone." Said Luffy, "Someone has to go after her!"

"Corkscrew head?" asked one of the marines on Amelia's side.

"I think he's talking about Mami since her pig tails look like corkscrews." Said another on Amelia's side.

"I'm going with you." Said Sanji, "Poor Mami can't take on those pirates on her own!"

"Did you forget how she handled us?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I'll join as well." Said Robin.

"That's great Robin!" said Sanji with hearts erupting from him.

"Is it okay if I come too?" asked Chopper.

Captain Buckley began to laugh, "How are you going to help her? She created that fence and I know only one of you can swim."

That was when Luffy grabbed the flagpole on top of the crow's nest, then he stretched his other arm to grab Robin, Sanji and Chopper.

"Gum Gum…"

"Luffy! Don't!" yelled Sanji.

"ROCKET!" yelled Luffy.

All four of them were launched into the air and thankfully it was aimed for the island.

"You forgot he could do that… didn't you?" mocked Amelia, "That why you can't just have me do your studying."

Mami countered to run to town, when she heard scream above her, she looked up and saw Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Sanji falling… and they were going to land on her… well had she not managed to create a net of ribbons to catch them before they landed.

"That was a close one." Sighed Chopper.

"Your skill is quite impressive." Said Robin.

"How did you get here?" asked Mami as she gently let them down.

"I'm a rubber man remember." Said Luffy.

Mami sighed as she realized it was a stupid question.

"Okay then why are you here?" asked Mami.

"You should fight alone." Said Luffy, "I know you made that promise…"

"You're still a pirate." Said Mami.

"Yeah… so…" said Luffy.

Mami stared at him.

"I heard your story remember. I'm not going to let you fight alone." Said Luffy becoming serious, "You were alone for a long time… weren't you."

Mami looked down

"Okay, I'll let you help me." Said Mami, "But you have to stop trying to get me to join your crew."

"No way! You're a magical girl from another world!" said Luffy, "You have to join."

"Magical Girl from another world?" asked Chopper.

"Long story." Laughed Robin.

Sanji grabbed a cigarette and lit it, "Shouldn't we be stopping that raid?"

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Luffy running in a random direction.

"Um… Luffy…" said Mami pointing in the right direction, "It's this way. "

Mami then started to lead the way. In order to fight with the Coral Pirates.

None of them knew what going to happen with this fight…

The outcome or the fight itself, because while Mami knew of Miller she never fought him… and if she wasn't ready it would be a grave mistake.

Next Time: Luffy's group heads into the town. However they learn that while most of the crew is pretty weak, Miller himself has a Devil Fruit power. What kind of Devil Fruit power? Find out next time!


	5. Coral isn't just a Semi-Precious Stone

A/N: Sorry I meant to update the Friday before last but I wasn't feeling well... I was planning this really funny Author's note too about how I was taking a break... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Coral isn't just a Semi-Precious Stone

The group ran to the main town of the island. They watched saw that the members of the Coral Crew were stealing from shops, artisans and everything else they can steal.

Several, of the towns people were huddled.

"Where are the Marines?" asked one of them.

"I heard they went to fight the Straw Hats." Said another.

"What about Mami?" asked the first.

"She didn't come home last night." Said a third.

The pirates found this group.

"Give us your valuables!" yelled one of the pirates.

However before anything could happen, they heard gunshots.

"Who's shooting at us?" asked one of the pirates.

They turned to where the shots came from, and saw Mami.

"Mami!" said the town's people happily.

That was when the several of the pirates were about to attack Mami from behind, however Sanji jumped and kicked them away.

"You know it's rude to attack a woman when her back is turned." Said Sanji taking a drag.

Several more of the pirates tried to attack them however Luffy showed up and punched them away.

"Hey! You're not going to attack them!" yelled Luffy.

"That's Monkey D. Luffy!" yelled one of the towns people.

"I thought the marines were fighting them!" yelled another.

"Don't worry!" called out Mami, "They're good people."

"How would you know?" asked one of the town's people.

"Because they saved my life." Said Mami.

The townspeople looked at her, they could tell that Mami was telling the truth.

That was when more of the pirates showed up.

"How big is this crew?" asked Sanji.

"It's a very large one, over 100 members." Said Mami.

"Really?" asked Luffy, "This will be fun!"

"Seriously?" asked Sanji.

That was when more members so the Coral Pirates showed up however arms sprouted all over them and clutched them.

"Well it seems like we have a lot on our hands." Said Robin.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny. Those that stayed behind along with Amelia's group fought off Captain Buckley's group of Marines.

"This is too easy." Muttered Zoro after he blew away several marines.

"I know right." Said one of the Marines on Amelia's side having tea with a few others.

"Yeah…" agreed one of the others.

"Why aren't you helping!" yelled Amelia.

Back in town, Chopper slammed into the pirates in his heavy point, while Sanji got into a hand stand to perform a spin kick.

However the pirates mostly aimed their attacks at Mami. However was too quick for them, they would get trapped in ribbons or even get whacked with one of her muskets.

Meanwhile Luffy managed to send several of them flying through the use of the Gum Gum Bazooka.

Soon there weren't any pirates left.

"Did we defeat them all?" asked Luffy.

"I haven't found Miller." Said Mami.

That was when they heard a slow clap, the turned to see a large man with orange-pink hair.

"So Tomoe Mami has teamed up with pirates. I'm honestly surprised." Said Miller.

"Captain Miller Tucker captain of the Coral Pirates with a Bounty of 75 Million Berries." Said Mami.

Miller laughed, "What did you memories my bounty? Should have expected from a two bit bounty hunter."

"Of course I did! I was always planning on capturing you." Said Mami.

Miller began to laugh.

"Do you have any idea what sort of power you would need?" asked Miller, "Do you know why I named my crew the Coral Pirates?"

Before Mami could say anything.

'Is it because you like the color pink?" asked Luffy.

"What? NO!" yelled Miller.

"The fact that my crew is called the Coral Pirates have nothing to with this island." Explained Miller, "It's all a coincidence. The read why we attack this island is because of how difficult it is to get to."

"Then why are you called the Coral Pirates?" asked robin.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, all of the Marine's on Miller's side were tied up.

"I should have gone with Luffy." Muttered Zoro.

"We know!" yelled Nami.

That was when Captain Buckley began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Amelia.

"You forgot to tell them." Said Captain Buckley, "About Miller's Devil Fruit."

Amelia eye's widened.

"Damn it!" yelled Amelia.

"Wait he has a Devil Fruit?" asked Zoro.

"He does." Said Amelia, "It might not sound dangerous but it is…"

"Well what is it?" asked Nami.

Back in the city.

"You might have all ate Devil Fruits but I doubt you've seen one like mine." Said Miller.

They watched as his body began to shift into a strange orange branches.

"I have eaten the Coral Coral Fruit." Said Miller.

"So you have the abilities to turn into rocks?" asked Luffy, "So it's a Logia

"It's a Zoan Devil Fruit!" yelled Miller.

"You can turn into rocks as a Zoan?" asked Luffy, "That's really stupid…"

"Coral are animals!" yelled Miller.

"Did you know this?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" answered Chopper.

"They might not seem like it but they are animals." Said Robin.

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Luffy.

"However since I have a human mind, I can fully control my body." Said Miller, "I don't just have basics instances to survive and I can control my exoskeleton."

That was when his arm began to turn into a sword, then he ran towards Mami. Who blocked his arm sword with a musket.

"You're going to have to try harder Mami." Said Miller.

That was when he musket suddenly exploded with ribbon, the ribbon wrapped around the sword.

"That's not going to work." Said Miller.

Mami watched in horror as the exoskeleton grew around the sword.

"How is that even possible?" asked Mami.

'Remember it's also a devil fruit power." Mocked Miller, "It doesn't have to make sense all the time."

He noticed Mami was too surprised and was about to strike her with his however, arms sprouts all around him and stopped him.

Mami looked at Robin.

"You don't want to die again? Do you?" she asked.

"I'm guessing that you feel everything your arms feel." Said Miller, "So if I do this, it will hurt you."

That was when Robin flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper.

He looked at her arms and they were covered in strange marks.

Over parts of his body small strange things wee popping out of his body.

"What are those?" asked Luffy.

"Don't you know, Coral have tentacles." Said Miller, "They're similar to the type jelly fish have, it's not toxic to human but it can carry quite a sting."

"All right I have had with tour weird Devil Fruit!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum! Bazooka!"

The attack struck and Miller was shattered.

"What! The!" yelled Luffy who became confused over what happened, "That was easy…"

"You just killed him." Said Mami.

"I didn't mean to." Said Luffy putting his hands up in defense.

Back on the Hounds Sunny, Amelia was explaining the Devil Fruit.

"Even though it's Zoan he learned how to full control history, he can turn his limbs into weapons and big you use hand to hand combat he has his stringers. They're not lethal but they're very painful." Explained Amelia, "But that's not the most dangerous thing about him…"

"What is it?" asked Nami.

Back in Town…

"Look!" called Chopper.

Mami and Luffy watched at the large part of Millers remains began to grow and reform into miller.

"No… it can't be." Said Mami.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy.

"I can regenerate!" laughed Miller.

Both Mami and Luffy were.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Amelia had just revealed that fact.

"He can regenerate?" asked Nami.

Amelia nodded.

They looked at the fence Mami created.

"We have to find a way around it." Said Amelia.

Back in town, Mami and Luffy looked at Miller.

"I didn't think you were that strong." Said Luffy.

"I didn't know you could regretted." Said Mami.

Miller laughed… however he was unaware of one fact…

Both Luffy and Mami were going easy on him.

Now that they knew this fact there was no holding back any more…

Miller was going to lose and he didn't know it.

Next Time: Mami made a vow, even though she would be fighting pirates that she would never try to kill one. She made a vow to never use her strongest attacks unless it was against a Logia user... but with an enemy who can regenerate what other choice does she have? Will it work? Find out next time!


	6. Gigant Finale

A/N: All right! Second to last chapter! I had always intended for this one to be a short fic... I don't need to say more... Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Gigant Finale

At the Thousand Sunny, all of the Marines that weren't tied all gathered their guns.

"Fire!" called out Amelia.

They shot at the ribbon fence but there wasn't a dent.

"You knew that was a bad idea." Mocked Captain Buckley.

Zoro stepped up however. He took out his swords and slashed the ribbons… or at least tried to… there was even a cut.

"What the…" muttered Zoro, "What are these things made of?"

"Well they are created by Devil Fruit power." Sighed Amelia, "Great… nothing's working."

"Wait… why haven't we sailed around yet?" asked one of the marines on Amelia's side.

There was an awkward silence. The fence only blocked the land but not the sea.

"When this is all over your getting a promotion!" said Amelia.

"Like the higher ups will let you promote people hen this is all over." Said Captain Buckley.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Okay bring the prisoners onto the ship." Said Amelia, "We're going to help Mami."

Back in town Luffy was thinking.

"Which would better…" he thought, "Gear 2 or Gear 3"

That was when Mami created the two Canons from before. She used one of them to blast Miller which tore off a good chunk of him but he regenerated it.

"I never heard about that…" muttered Miller.

"I don't use these expect in cases of certain types of Devil Fruit users." Explained Mami.

She then shot him again with the other canon, he managed to turn his arm into a shield to block of the blow.

"IS that all you got?" asked Miller.

That was when Mami created a very large gun, she winked lighting the fuse.

"Tiro Finale!" she called out.

The blast hit Miller head on breaking him into pieces, however the largest one began to regenerate.

"If I can regenerate what's the point in that?" asked Miller.

"Did she just light that gun with a wink?" asked Luffy.

"She did." Said chopper.

"That so cute Mami!" said Sanji.

Miller began to laugh.

"Is that really the best you got?" asked Miller, "A giant gun that lights up with a wink?"

"That's my smallest Tiro Finale Cannon." Explained Mami.

"Like that will even work…" said Miller.

That was when they noticed the other chunks of Miller began to regenerate.

"Any piece that's broken off. Will re-grow into another version of myself." Explained Miller.

However many of the clone just laid on the ground and began to fuse with the earth.

"Although a good chunk of them can't function as humans and just act like real coral." Sighed Miller, "It really depends on the size."

"Gum Gum Whip!" shouted Luffy.

He did a spinning kick, which shattered the clones.

"They're not very strong." Said Luffy.

"They're not." Muttered Miller, "However they will eventually attack you if you break more off me… so any attack you throw will be pointless."

'You mean the one besides the ones that act like rocks?" asked Luffy.

"Yes…" muttered Miller.

"We still outnumber you." Said Sanji.

"Yes but that won't matter the more you smash and crush me the more likely I'll have useable clones." Mocked Miller.

Mami gritted her teeth.

That was when an idea struck Luffy.

"Mami! I have no idea!" said Luffy with a big smile.

Luffy whispered it to her and she nodded.

"Okay I can do that." Said Mami.

"What are you planning? Whatever it is it won't work." Said Miller.

Mami glared at him. She took off her hat created well over a dozen guns, followed but her lifting up her skirt and a few more came out.

She began to shoot all over the place, Miller just stared at her.

"What are you doing? Are you giving up?" asked Miller.

"There's no way I will give up." Said Mami.

She jumped to a rooftop.

While Miller was plying attention to Mami, he didn't see Luffy bite into his thumb and begin to inflate his arm. Luffy then sent the inflated arm at Miller.

"Gum Gum Gigant Pistol!" he shouted at it made contact.

Miller broke into many piece, the largest chunk began to reform quickly.

"Like that was going to work." Mocked Miller.

That was when he saw Mami take off the ribbon from her neck, she tossed it into the air and a giant gun, much larger than before formed from the ribbon as a new one appeared around her neck.

"Tiro Finale!" shouted Mami.

The impact once again shatter him, the piece that carried over his consciousness was now prepared for either attack.

"What are you going to do now? Giant Arm thing or giant gun?" he asked at he was reforming.

"This." Said Mami.

That was when Ribbons from the bullet holes began to tied him up as he reform. When he was completely reformed ribbons that came out various parts of body. He tried moving but he couldn't at all.

"Your body reformed over my ribbons. The only way is for you break your self apart." Said Mami.

"Hey! That part wasn't part of my plan!" said Luffy.

"I couldn't tied up in while he was small unless I did this." Said Mami.

"What about my clones?" asked Miller.

He looked around and saw that the entire area was littered with the clones that didn't have most of the higher brain functions.

"You're parts were too small to make the smart one." Laughed Luffy.

Miller gritted his teeth in anger.

That was when Luffy managed to deflate himself, Mami stared at Luffy. He was now very small.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh whenever I use Gear 3 I get really small." Muttered Luffy.

"I see." Said Mami, "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" asked Luffy.

"For calling me by my name." said Mami.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "That's because Nami isn't here."

"I see…" sighed Mami, "Also… if it weren't for you being here I would have died."

"Oh come on your just saying that." Said Luffy.

Mami thought back to when Miller's arm sword re-grew over her ribbons… if Robin was there it would have been just like what happened with that witch.

Sanji sat near Robin and Chopper who was treating Robin's stings.

"So what do you think she'll join?" asked Sanji.

"Knowing how our Captain Works…." Laughed Robin.

That was when Amelia, the rest of the crew as well as the rest of the Marines arrived… thankfully Luffy had managed to grow back to regular size so the Marines didn't see him.

"Oh man… seriously?" asked Zoro.

"You missed everything already." Said Sanji.

Zoro glared at Sanji.

Amelia looked at Miller.

"So it looks like you found a way to over come his regeneration." Said Amelia.

"You should talk… you took payments too." Muttered Miller.

"I gave every berry back to the people of this island." Said Amelia.

Miller gritted his teeth.

Amelia took out Sea Stone cuffs, she nodded to Mami to untie him, when the ribbons were gone she put on of him arms in the cuffs.

That was when there was a loud eruption of cheers, They found that all of the towns people came out of hiding.

"Mami and Straw Hat defeated Miller!" cheered one of the towns people.

"The Coral Pirates are defeated!" cheered another.

And so the entire island would have a grand celebration... After all today was a happy day!

Next Time: Mami has a decision to make, she can either stay on the island join the Marines or accept Luffy's offer and join the Straw Hats... Which will she choose... find out in the final chapter!


	7. No Longer Alone

A/N: Well it's the last chapter... I'll go into details about other stories at the end...

Chapter 7: No Longer Alone.

Mami had just finished taking a shower, after all it was a hectic day. She hadn't taken one since the day before with all the fights she had and jumping into the ocean she needed one.

She found Amelia was wafting at her table drinking some tea and eating leftover cake.

"There's going to be a party tonight." Said Amelia.

"I know." Said Mami.

Mami took a seat across from her.

"There's a lot we need to talk about." Said Amelia, "First my report will not mention the Straw Hats involvement."

"Thank you." Said Mami.

"I heard about the suicide attempt." Said Amelia, "I'm sorry it's all my fault."

Mami looked at Amelia and sighed.

"You should know the truth about me." Said Mami.

She began to explained her story to her.

"If you had told me that when we first met I wouldn't be have believed it." Said Amelia.

"I'm not the first one to arrive here." Said Mami, "Robin showed me a book about the subject."

"I see." said Amelia.

There was a silence in the room.

"Mami, I'm sure after what happened I will placed in charge of this base." Said Amelia, "And I want you to be my right hand woman."

Mami's eyes winded.

"What's wrong?" asked Amelia.

"Luffy also offered me a place in his crew and… I'm considering taking it." Said Mami.

"I see." said Amelia, "Think about it."

"What?" asked Mami.

"Each position has pros and cons." Said Amelia, "There are Marines just as corrupted as Abner. Maybe even more… Not to mention the World Government itself. On the others hand you will evenly be given a bounty, and a pretty high one."

Mami remained silent.

"Either way it's your choice." Said Amelia, "And I won't hate you either way. I honestly respect Luffy… he might be a pirates but he's one of the extraordinarily rare good ones."

Mami nodded.

"Besides... either way you're going to be called Corkscrew head." Said Amelia.

"What?" asked Mami.

"Oh yeah… some of the men are talking about how your pig tails look like Cork Screws…"

Mami sighed while Amelia giggled.

As the sun the party got underway. Any and all cooks made as much food as they could. There are a large bon fire and fire works graced the sky.

Mami was enjoying her self, while getting many thanks from the town's people.

"Well you're certainly popular tonight." Said Robin approaching her from behind.

"I've always been popular." Said Mami.

"I see." Said Robin.

"Thank you… for earlier." Said Mami.

"You have to stop freezing up when something surprises you." Said robin.

Mami sighed when she said that.

Robin smiled.

"And you're welcome." Said Robin with a smile.

Before Mami could say anything, she heard Luffy yell, "Hey Corkscrew head!"

"Looks like Luffy wants to talk to you." Said Robin.

Mami walked over to Luffy to find he was very fat.

"Are you okay?" asked Mami.

'I'm fine! I just remembered did you make up your mind yet?" asked Luffy.

"I haven't. "said Mami.

"Okay." Said Luffy, "Make up your mind soon! Okay!"

"Yeah…" said Mami.

"Mami!" called out Sanji holding dishes, he ran over to her, "I've looking all over for you Mami!"

Luffy reached out for the food, but Sanji kicked his hand away.

"This was specially made for Mami!" said Sanji.

"But it looks good!" yelled Luffy.

"You don't even know what it is." Said Sanji.

Mami stared at what was going on end started laughing.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Luffy.

"No reason." Said Mami.

Sanji gave Mami the plate which had many little cakes on it.

"The other cooks told cake was your favorite food…" said Sanji, "SO I made a few for you."

"Can I have one?" asked Luffy.

Sanji kicked him in the face.

"I told you it's for Mami!" yelled Sanji.

"Thank you so much." Said Mami.

Mami smiled at Sanji who partly turned into a puddle of goo.

And so the party lasted for 2 days…

When it was all over the town became quiet, either sleeping or nursing hangovers. Mami who managed to sleep while the party wound down looked over her house. She was thinking what she should do.

Each ones had pros and cons.

While she did care for Amelia there was always the chance she would get transferred elsewhere.

She decided to go into the bedroom, she laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

She began to think about her time on this island, she had invited people over, and she did spend time but the only one she was close to was Amelia but she hadn't know the Straw Hats as long.

Then she thought back to Madoka.

She only knew Madoka a few days but the two of them devolved a strong friendship. So much that Madoka had promised that she would have to be alone never be alone again…

That was when she made her decision.

On the coast the ship was at the town's dock, the town's people didn't cater anymore since they did help save the island.

Luffy was pouting. He has been wafting for hours.

"When will she get here?" he asked.

"I don't think she's coming." Said Usopp.

"She's going to come." Muttered Luffy. "Why wouldn't she come."

"For one thing you keep calling her corkscrew head after we became friends." Pointed out Nami.

"But her name is only one letter off from your name!" said Luffy.

"I know that, but at least you could have through of a better nickname." Said Nami.

"But her pigtails!" said Luffy.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone looked, they saw Mami standing there, on her back a backpack.

"Permission to come aboard?" asked Mami.

"Permission granted!" said Luffy.

Mami jumped on board like it was nothing.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Set sail!"

The crew cheered they're newest member as they began to sail away from Corallo Island.

Amelia watched the Straw Hats leave.

"Good Luck Mami!" she whispered to herself.

"Ma'am!" said a marine showing up, "We need your final report."

"Oh right." She said, "I have to explain why Mami won't be able to join us."

"Oh… so she did…" said the Marine.

"She joined them after all." Said Amelia, "I'm planning to put down that she decided to leave the island to search for herself after discovering Abner's dealings…"

The marine smiled.

"A good pirate… thought they only existed in stories." Said the marines.

"Well they do exist." Said Amelia.

On the Thousand Sunny, Mami watched the island slowly disappeared.

"You're going to miss it?" asked Robin.

"I am." Said Mami, "But I never truly felt at home."

"I'm sure it's hard when you're from another universe." Said Robin.

"Hey! Cork Screw Head!" yelled Luffy.

That was when Sanji kicked Luffy.

"What was that for!" yelled Luffy.

"Look, I understand you giving her that nickname when we were fighting her… but she is now a member of our crew…" said Sanji.

"But I don't want to get confused." Said Luffy.

"Then come up with a less insulting nickname." Said Sanji.

Luffy began to think.

"How about alternate universe girl!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"Long story…" said Mami.

"How about Ribbon…" suggested Chopper, "Those are her powers."

"I think that's a good one." Said Robin, "What do you think?"

"Now it's too close to Robin." Said Luffy.

"We don't need to come up with a nickname for now…" said Mami.

"But Sanji's just going to keep kicking me." Said Luffy, "And it's annoying."

"Sanji." Said Mami, "Please don't kick Luffy."

"Okay!" said Sanji as hearts came from him.

Mami sighed, she then looked back at the island.

It has been her home for the past few months… sure she had gotten to know some of the people but they won't close…

She knew Luffy had that effect on people, the same that Madoka had. That no matter how long you spent with them, you would become their friend.

Something told her that no matter what was going to happen Luffy and the crew would be by her side… she was no longer alone and that was the thing she wanted most.

The End… For Now…

A/N: Okay not only will there be a sequel but I'm also planning a Spin-Off with Kyoko. I don't know which one I'll do first. The Sequel will be an alternate version of the Thriller Bark Arc I won't go into details but it will be awesome. And the Kyoko Spin-Off will be a Bleach AU... won't go into details about that one either... but yeah. I hoped you all enjoy my story! And thanks for reading.


End file.
